


A Date to Remember

by SlytherinFyreQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10092083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinFyreQueen/pseuds/SlytherinFyreQueen
Summary: Hermione is awoken to a text message asking her on a blind date. Does she go? Who is the mystery man?Warning depending on what everyone wants this could take a very very smutty turn





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Britt. My own Personal Ivy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Britt.+My+own+Personal+Ivy).



It was 1:20 in the morning. She was awoken by the sound of her phone. It was a text message. 

From: Unknown  
Miss Granger  
Expect a letter  
At 6a sharp  
Xoxo D

 

Who the fuck would be texting her at this hour. She was convinced it was a prank so she went back to bed. 

 

Her work alarm went off at 5:45 Am. UGGGH she really didn’t want to go to work today. She rolled out of bed. She was just about to walk into the bathroom to take a shower when there was a knock t the door. She looked at her clock. 6 Am Sharp. She went to answer the door. Outside was a tall man in a dark gray suit.  
“Delivery for a Miss Hermione Granger.” 

She has handed a white box and a red envelope with the words READ ME FIRST on it. 

 

Dear Hermione,  
I have a surprise planned for you today. I have already spoken with the Ministry you have the day off please be ready by 8 pm and wear what is in the box. Use this to get your hair and nails done and go to the spa I want you to relax and feel pampered today  
Thank you,  
D

 

Attached to the letter was a credit card. D, who could that be. 

She decided to call her boss. Her boss confirmed that he was told by The Minister of Magic himself that she had the day off for “person reasons” she would also be paid a full day’s wages also. This was getting kind of creepy. She was about to open the box when her phone rang, it was the same number as before. 

“Hello who the fuck is this,8 pm,into” she said  
“Please don’t be scared, I understand this is strange but please listen. I know your hearts truest desire and I know what your dreams are about. I want to make those dreams come true. Please take the card and pamper yourself. There is no limit on the card spend as much money as you want. I will send a car to get you 8 pm be ready at exactly 8 please. We have reservations at 10 pm. You can see me before you even sit down if you want to leave you may but please come it will be worth it I promise. Please do not open the box until tonight when you are getting ready. “ 

She knew this voice, it was comforting she knew she could trust them but she couldn’t place who it was. He was right there was no harm in going and seeing who he was. 

She spent the day at the spa. She felt like a princess when she left. She arrived back home it was 6 pm. Just enough time to get a shower and get dressed. Was she actually going to do this? Was she actually going to meet this mystery guy? She took the box with her into the bathroom and when she stepped out of the shower she opened it. Inside was a beautiful knee length strapless black dress. There was also a silver pair of heels. She removed the shoes and set them on the floor and set the dress on the sink counter. She looked back in the box to see a green pair of lace panties. She did her makeup and her hair and put on the black dress, Thank goodness it zipped on the side. She pulled the lace panties on. Was she actually going do to do this? Her hair hung down her shoulders and back like perfect crimson waves. 

The doorbell rang her ride was here. Standing at her door was a limo driver “Miss Granger” he led her to the limo she climbed inside and sitting on the seat was a black box with an iridescent emerald silk bow. She opened the box and there was a note on top 

 

Wear this tonight.  
It is beautiful but not As beautiful as you Xoxoxo  
D

 

There was the most beautiful diamond necklace she had ever seen. She put it on. She felt beautiful. 

They drove for what seemed like an hour. They pulled up in front of a fancy Italian restaurant.  
This was clearly an expensive place and she would never be able to afford a meal her in her life. The driver walked around and opened her door for her.  
She thanked him and walked inside the restaurant. She was met by a host who asked her name. “Hermione Granger.” 

“Right this way Ma’am” They walked past tables of people until they reached a private balcony out back of the restaurant. It overlooked the beach. She saw him sitting there. He looked like a God just looking out watching the wave’s crash onto the beach, the candlelight made his face light up like angels. She knew who this way. She thought it had to be a joke there was no way this way the person who asked her out on a blind date. She took a deep breath and opened the door.  
He turned his head and stood up.  
“Welcome, Hermione. I was hoping you would come. Please come sit” 

She walked over and sat down at the table. The waiter came over asked what she wanted to eat.  
“Alfredo please,” she said  
“Tortellini please, and champagne please for us both.” He said 

The waiter walked away to put the order in the kitchen.  
The waiter returned with their food. They ate in silence she was speechless. She couldn’t believe she was on a date with him and he had plans for after dinner with her. She stared into his Grey eyes. She could not believe her on a date with no other than Draco Malfoy. 

To be continued… If you want more that is


	2. Chapter 2

They sat at the table just watching each other. Hermione had no idea that Draco had feelings for her all this time. He always kept it a secret and she though he hated her since he always called her a mudblood. 

They looked out onto the beach and Draco finally spoke up.   
“Look I know I wasn’t always the nicest person in the world. But I honestly has no idea how my father would feel if he knew I had feelings for someone who wasn’t at least a half blood. I know he could get over the anger of me dating a half blood but a muggleborn was too much for him. It has taken me years to realize that blood status doesn’t matter.”

Was Drago Malfoy actually opening up? Hermione never thought she would see the day that Draco Malfoy seemed human.   
“Draco please, it was the past we both did things we regret. The war was painful for everyone on both sides.”  
Draco took a deep breath. He had always know Hermione was level headed just not this calm about everything. I mean she did punch him in the face not that he would admit it. 

Draco took another bite of his food. 

“Why did you agree to come? You had no idea who would be waiting for you?”  
Hermione lowered her head in shame. She didn’t want to tell him that all she did was go to work at the ministry and then come home and do nothing. Things were strange since her and Ron got divorced and the kids were in Hogwarts already so she had her flat to herself.

Draco noticed something was wrong.   
“I know were weren’t the best of friends in school hell I wouldn’t even say we were friends I was downright cruel to you. However things change and people change, you can tell me what wrong. “

He grabbed her hands. She looked up at him. 

“Well… it’s just that ever since I and Ronald split things haven’t been too great for me. The kids are at Hogwarts already so I do nothing but go to work and come home to an empty flat. I know it seems kind of stupid I always wished for this life but after the battle and helping killing Voldemort life is just boring. I kind of wish I could turn back time and change the outcome of my life.”

“I understand what you mean” Draco said.  
“Astoria isn’t very loving. She goes out and spends all my money and the kids love her to death but they avoid me. They know my past they see my Dark Mark and think I am evil. If the only knew I never wanted this damn mark. I only agreed so the Dark lord wouldn’t torture my family anymore than he did. I was ordered to kill Dumbledore but as much as I tried to hate him for everything I was only a boy I couldn’t have his blood on my hands. I never wanted that life I just wanted to finish school and have a family. I never wanted what my parents wanted for me”

Hermione was in shock. She had just realized she had more In common with Malfoy then she ever thought she would. She knew she had feeling for him back in school but she was with Ron. 

They finish eating their dinner. 

“Come with me back to my place Hermione, Astoria is gone on some muggle cruse for a week spend the night with me. I promise it will be worth it.”

Hermione thought about this for a few minutes. She could go home alone to her boring flat in London or she could go back to Malfoy manor with the slytherin bad boy from school. What would she decide?


End file.
